


Safe spot

by androbeaurepaire



Series: Inks and capes [13]
Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, The Trinity has a peaceful moment at the tower, and the artist did have a lot of fun painting the earth and space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/pseuds/androbeaurepaire
Summary: Sometimes your safe space is not home, but watching over home.-SuperWonderBat Discord server Spring 2019 Gift Exchange.





	Safe spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voidd_meows_1097](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidd_meows_1097/gifts).



> This one is my gift to Sass for SWB Discord server gift exchange event !:) The prompt was "Trinity + Safe spot at the tower", and I'm immensely lucky that they liked the result ! Thank you so much again to Sass for the amazing prompt, and to Lyds and Nova for hosting the event ♥

  
  
_"She's beautiful."_   
  
  
  
**-**   
**Japanese ink, watercolors, white ink and white gouache on mixed media paper**   
  
  
  
_**Please do not steal or repost without permission!** _   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Space iS REALLY fun to paint :)
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://androbeaurepaire.tumblr.com/) for more art and DC related content !!


End file.
